1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a system for connecting electrical connectors to each other on a mounting track.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,520 and 4,090,764 disclose mounting of electrical connectors to mounting tracks or channels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,858 discloses a support section bar for supporting a terminal block. The following U.S. Patents disclose various different systems for connecting electrical connectors to each other: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,967; 5,015,199; 4,370,013; 4,787,860; and 4,946,404.